warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaytie
Kaytie or "Bug" to close friends is a Blood Elf Rogue and dedicated member of the Horde. Once a very skilled Ranger in Quel'Thalas' defense force, she left her bow behind in the aftermath of the Scourge's invasion in favor of subterfuge, stealth and cunning. To take revenge for her homeland's destruction, she has repeatedly lent aid to anti-Scourge factions around the world. Although she is not directly involved in the present war against the Lich King, her abilities in scouting, marksmanship, scavenging and sabotage have served the Horde's armies many times. Appearance Kaytie has long, wavy blond hair, green eyes, and the typical arched eyebrows and long ears typical of her race. As a former High Elf, she is striking: With ageless and beautiful features, light and fair skin, she is considered attractive even by Blood Elf standards. Personality Contrary to "normal" Rogues, Kaytie is deeply driven by honor; she never kills innocents, rarely cheats and only steals when it is necessary. In other matters, for a Blood Elf, (who are usually quite xenophobic these days) Kaytie is warm and welcoming, especially to close friends. She's an optimist by nature and is never one to sweat the small stuff, but when she is angered or feels she has been wronged, Kaytie is long to hold a grudge. Compassionate and stubborn to a fault, she seems remarkably unaffected by her experiences, able to face the world with a smile and a quip. As a rule, she strongly distrusts the Undead, with some exceptions in the Forsaken; seeing them mostly as a troubled lot who deserve better. When it comes to other races, Kaytie holds deep respect for the Orcs and Tauren, who also are honor-driven societies, but she holds some residual dislike of the Trolls; her days in the Second War having taken the lives of many of her friends. In all, Kaytie is a very compassionate, gentle soul with a strong, unyielding will and a deep loyalty to her friends and family. Her feelings towards her own people have varied, yet overall since the restoration of the Sunwell, Kaytie has worked hard to improve the lot of all Blood Elves loyal to Lor'themar. She has acted as one of his advisors in the past, helping him to rule wisely and well. Repeatedly as well, Kaytie has suggested that Lor'themar's efforts be commemorated and he be crowned King of Quel'Thalas to take up the vacancy left by the traitor Prince Kael'Thas, to further ensure against any future usurpers of the throne. History Early life and military service Kaytie was born in Silvermoon City, capital of Quel'Thalas, where its been said she learnt how to utilize magic and ranged weaponry at a fairly early age. Details concerning her upbringing are scarce, but it is known that she at one point was apprenticed to Sylvanas Windrunner in the early days of her service in the Ranger Corps. When the Second War erupted, Kaytie was among those sent to the frontline with the Alliance of Lordaeron's regulars. Although young, Kaytie fought valiantly in the battles for Tol Barad, Crestfall and Tarren Mill. After the Horde had invaded her homeland of Quel'Thalas, Kaytie returned to her home and oversaw the defense of Eversong Woods. Within weeks, she had not only helped greatly in driving the Horde from her home, but also had proven herself an excellent marksmen, with more than 30 kills to her credit. Life between Wars The Second War ended with the Alliance's ultimate victory in the destruction of the Dark Portal, and with it, Kaytie's experience in the conflict had taught her much of tactics and had drastically improved her station in the eyes of her superiors. Although there were continued border skirmishes with the Forest Trolls, Kaytie found herself becoming bored in the absence of any major action. That changed however, when she crossed paths with a Human Paladin named Sir Andrew. Though their initial meeting was brief, as he was a young Knight serving under Uther the Lightbringer and she a Ranger under Sylvanas. In the moments that they had to themselves, Kaytie and Sir Andrew came to enjoy learning more about each other. Since Quel'Thalas had withdrawn its support from the Alliance, there was little reason for the two to spend time together, but ultimately, the two of them fell in love. Not long afterwards, Sir Andrew was among those charged with surveying the Scourge of Lordaeron... Fall of Quel'Thalas When the rumors came that Sir Andrew had gone with Prince Arthas Menethil to Northrend, Kaytie was deeply worried for his safety, yet waited long and faithfully for his return. When no such news was forthcoming, Kaytie buried herself in her military career; yet she was not to wait long, for soon, Arthas arrived in Quel'Thalas at the head of a massive army of Undead. Upon meeting the threat with a small scouting party of rangers, Kaytie was one of the first to report to Sylvanas. She eventually joined the fray and was at the forefront of the battle to halt the Scourge's march; although a skilled and deadly warrior in her own right, the Undead relentlessly pushed onwards. When Silvermoon City fell, Kaytie was ridden with guilt and abandoned her bow, her title, and her very occupation as a ranger. From that day forward, she relied on subtle tactics, skilled planning and surprise attacks to harass the Scourge forces. Reunited After several weeks of almost continuously attacking stray Undead outposts, leaders and troops, Kaytie was pressed into aiding the newly rebuilt Quel'Thalas defense force in pushing the Scourge's army back into the Ghostlands. Her first assignment was to locate and destroy the four lieutenants of Dar'Khan Drathir, which she undertook with great zeal. At some point during her journey into the Ghostlands, Kaytie and the party of Blood Elves she was traveling with came into contact with a small group of human Paladins led by none other than the thought-dead, Sir Andrew. Upon seeing her lost love, Kaytie dropped her daggers and immediately embraced the Paladin in a great hug. The two of them wasted no time in rekindling their relationship with Sir Andrew explaining the reason for his disappearance; after the outbreak of the Third War, he had been called into action against the Undead in the northern boroughs of Lordaeron. While Kaytie had been busy furthering her military career in Quel'Thalas, Sir Andrew had been fighting almost ceaslessly against the Scourge in what would be called the Plaguelands. He had been one of the men accompanying Uther the Lightbringer before the purging of Stratholme where he'd followed the Great Paladin back to the capital city. Sir Andrew had been one of the Paladins evacuating as many citizens from the capital in the aftermath of Arthas' betrayal, whereupon, he fled and went into hiding, striking at the Undead wherever and whenever he could. After two years, he had joined the Argent Dawn and was commissioned to oversee the organization's efforts in Quel'Thalas. But, at some point during their conversation, the two came under attack by a group of skeleton warriors led by an Abomination. Raising their weapons, the human Paladins of the Alliance and the Blood Elves of the Horde fought side-by-side against the Scourge. With her skills as a Rouge, coupled with that of the Light-blessed power of Sir Andrew, the Scourge creatures were vanquished in short order. Present Day Since that time, Kaytie and Sir Andrew have fought together against the Scourge on multiple fronts; from the Ghostlands to the Eastern Plaguelands, they have time and again proven that a union between the Alliance and Horde is possible. Recently, with the war escalating in Northrend, and the dark times easing, Sir Andrew has proposed to Kaytie, to which she has happily accepted. It was not long after Kil'Jaedan's defeat at the Sunwell, did Kaytie opt to make their engagement public. With the reingition of the High Elves and Blood Elves source of power restored in the form of Light, newer, better relations between the Draenei and the Alliance as a whole have been opened. However, with Sir Andrew departing for Northrend, the wedding was been put on hold until such time that the Scourge was no longer a threat. Today, Kaytie has remained in Quel'Thalas, where she fights against the remnants of the Scourge's troops. Serving Lord Lor'themar as one of his advisors as he rules wisely and well. Repeatedly as well, Kaytie has proposed that Lor'themar be crowned King of Quel'Thalas for his efforts in the Sunwell's restoration, or at least to reform the Convocation of Silvermoon. Marriage Shortly after his victory over the Lich King, Sir Andrew went forth with the long withheld wedding and married Kaytie. Representatives from both the Alliance and the Horde attended. Lady Tyrande, King Bronzebeard, Varian Wrynn, High Tinker Mekkatorque, Lady Jaina Proudmoore and Prophet Velen to name a few for the Alliance, along with Lord Lor'themar, Cairne Bloodhoof and even Warchief Thrall attending for the Horde. The wedding was concluded with Warchief Thrall and Varian Wrynn offering tokens of respect to the other, along with a reception in Stormwind where a temporary truce was agreed to. After the wedding was concluded, the couple settled in Westfall where Sir Andrew took up leadership and set about creating a new and better defense force. The couple would have two sons, their union helping to establish better relations between the Alliance and the Horde for many years to come. Occasionally, the Blood Elf has worked as a diplomat to the Alliance, having been seen in such cities as Stormwind, Theramore, Ironforge and even Darnassus, where she's worked to assist in creating new and better relationships with their Night Elf cousins. There also was talk of numerous visits to the Exodar where Kaytie has been said to pay homage to the Draenei people who gave so much to restore the Sunwell and rekindle hope in the hearts of the Elven people. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:Rogue Category:Blood Elf Category:Articles by Sir-Nicholas